<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mutiple Fandom Travelers [M.F.T.] Guide Book by SC14_Weirdo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464598">Mutiple Fandom Travelers [M.F.T.] Guide Book</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SC14_Weirdo/pseuds/SC14_Weirdo'>SC14_Weirdo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MFT Program [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>M.F.T Program</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SC14_Weirdo/pseuds/SC14_Weirdo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanna learn the works on being an MFT member?<br/>Well, here is your guide on being one yourself.<br/>Follow the rules, learn to control, and make new friends as you began your adventure to your favorite fandom.<br/>Just remember, if you break the rules, they're consequences to deal with.</p>
<p>[Book still in progress so please be patient and don't mind the blanks]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MFT Program [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844494</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mutiple Fandom Travelers [M.F.T.] Guide Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note that this book is still in progress so they're many blanks and missing information.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>CONGRATULATIONS!!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If you are already reading this then you are one step closer to being a member of the M.F.T. Member.</p>
<p>Being a member of this program gives you the endless possibilities of what it is like to be in your favorite worlds and your interactions with them. I guess it's like the Wattpad version of Y/N situations or something like that but in this program, you have to follow the world's logic, storyline, personalities, and more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>To see more information on it please see Chapter ???,???, or ???</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To start on the basics, you have to have to make an ID (Chapter ???), choose 5 magic skills (Chapter ???), choose a companion to be with (Chapter ???), have training (Chapter ???), and make sure you don't die on the way (Chapter ???)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being a member doesn't mean you have to only write your adventures, you can draw, talk, sing, or do whatever to tell your stories. It's a great way to have fun and blow off some steam from what's happening in the Real World. It's your adventure, you can do many things as you want but you still have to follow the rules (Chapter ???) too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being a Member makes you have crazy, sad, emotional memories, meet new people, discover many new things from each and every fandom you are in no matter how big or small it is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So if you are ready to become a member then come one in </p>
<p>Adventure awaits you, my friend</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>